


[授翻]For Lucius

by riminal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Scheming
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riminal/pseuds/riminal
Summary: 为了卢修斯，斯内普可以做任何事情——哪怕是与邓布利多结盟，甚至接管整个巫师界。
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 9





	[授翻]For Lucius

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For Lucius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993201) by [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne). 



强烈的草药味在空气中弥漫，和坩埚中缓慢升起的银色烟雾的金属气味形成鲜明对比，斯内普的手里抓着一个蓝色玻璃做的小瓶子，在坩埚上方徘徊不定。他有些烦躁地甩了甩头，改变了主意。他收回手，转而拿起一个装满了干燥的鼠尾草叶的透明罐子，往坩埚里倒了一半。  
“好多了，”斯内普低声说着。他轻嗅着此刻令人更为香甜的气味，把罐子放回了原处。一段多余的回忆突然侵入脑海，让他的脊柱紧绷，整个人几近颤栗。  
他曾经闻到过同样香甜的气味，在许多年前……当卢修斯的嘴唇紧贴着他的耳朵，温柔地挑弄着他的时候。斯内普闭上眼，回想起两人相拥时卢修斯的头发在他赤裸的肌肤上留下的丝绸般的触感，和耳畔卢修斯充满痛苦的呢喃。  
“我不得不那么做，西弗勒斯。我必须有一个继承人，而纳西莎有着最完美的血统传承。而且我们已经是亲密的好友了，如果我现在不向她求婚，别人一定会……而我的父母则会引我去娶别的我并不喜欢的女巫。当然，我对她的感情一定不会有对你那么深……但我必须结婚，而且要快。”

“停下，”斯内普大喊道，声音比石头还要冷硬。但他吼的不是过去的卢修斯·马尔福，而是现在的自己。此时此刻，控制比什么都重要。伏地魔已经夺走了斯内普的第一个挚爱，他需要集中全部的注意力、意志力和严密的计划，来阻止那个自称黑魔王的怪物夺走第二个。  
斯内普注视着魔药在火焰上缓慢地沸腾，强迫自己耐心地等待着，直到药水的颜色从诡异的绿色转为浓郁的巧克力色。当液体终于到达合适的浓度，斯内普把坩埚从火上移开，边留神着卧室内的动静——什么声音都没有——最后，他把混合好的液体倒进杯子里，端到卢修斯正躺着的地方。  
卢修斯就躺在斯内普的床上，在毯子底下蜷缩着，显然仍在睡眠当中。唯一没有被盖住的面孔依旧苍白，颧骨上有一处瘀伤。看上去伏地魔的惩罚已经让他（卢修斯）无法维持冰冷傲慢的模样。[1]  
斯内普知道卢修斯身上肯定还有更多看不见痕迹的伤，他的神经紧绷，克制着不让自己发抖。钻心咒带来的痛苦难以言喻，但却不会留下明显的痕迹。无论伏地魔还对卢修斯做了什么，都同样不会显露在斯内普的视线中。  
斯内普俯下身，将几率浅金色的头发从卢修斯的额前拂去。随后，卢修斯动了动，叹着气坐了起来，他试着让自己保持镇定，只是看上去依旧很虚弱。  
“喝了这个，”斯内普对他说道。卢修斯用颤抖着的双手接过杯子，一边强撑着握紧，一边慢慢啜饮着。尽管卢修斯的脸上还是那么苍白，但多少恢复了一丝血色。斯内普密切关注着卢修斯，生怕杯子从卢修斯的手中掉下来，但卢修斯喝完了全部的药水，最终成功地坐在床上而没有瘫倒下去。  
“谢谢你，西弗勒斯。”卢修斯轻声道，声音里带着他特有的纯血统的骄傲，也充满了温柔。当他把杯子递回给斯内普时，手指轻轻划过斯内普的手背。（卢修斯的手）只是停留了片刻，但就是这样简单的触碰，所带来的情感都比很长一段时间里斯内普从别人那得到的要多得多。斯内普几乎喘不过气来——但他克制住了，在这样严肃的时刻，这种情感的流露无论是对他还是卢修斯来说都是不适宜的。  
斯内普把杯子放在床头柜上，在床旁边的椅子上坐下来。他没有开口，只是温和而关切地看着卢修斯，希望这个在他心中远不只是朋友地人能够放松下来，重新进入梦乡，从而能够更快地痊愈。但卢修斯灰色的眼睛仍然睁开着，（就这么）看着斯内普。  
最终，斯内普打破了沉默——这样的凝视让他有些不自在。  
“你该休息了，卢修斯。这样才能让魔药更有效，能让你快速恢复到原来的样子。”  
“你知道的，西弗勒斯，我回不去从前的样子了。”  
话语中的苦涩让斯内普坐直了身子，他张了张口，想要反驳卢修斯，想要跟他保证一切都会好起来的——但卢修斯摇了摇头，瘦削的手臂疲惫无力地挥了下。  
“纳西莎和德拉科会跟我断绝关系——为了他们自己的安全——如果不那么做，黑魔王将会杀了他们。就在我们说话的现在，食死徒们正在搜寻我的下落，他们奉命要在见到我的瞬间杀了我。”  
卢修斯靠回到枕头上，试图回以一个傲慢的眼神，但最终呈现在他脸上的只有爱恨交织的复杂神情，和无法言说的悲伤。斯内普忍不住握住了卢修斯的手，和他十指交缠。  
“不用担心食死徒，你和我一起呆在霍格沃茨会很安全。我曾经多次和麦克尼尔以及埃弗里交谈，他们已经认可我的想法，我相信他们会说服别人。那个自称为黑魔王的疯子并不关心纯血统和真正的魔法，他想要的只是他自身的力量与永生。他给魔法界和我们这些忠实的追随者们带来了什么？什么都没有，只有死亡、痛苦和毫无意义的战争。我们忍受得够多了。”  
卢修斯温柔地按了按斯内普的手，脸上掠过一丝狡猾的微笑。  
“你今晚会和邓布利多谈谈，对吗？”他轻声说道。  
满含希望的话语激起了斯内普心中的勇气，他点了点头，“是的。那个老傻瓜相信了我是真心站在他这一边，我们可以利用他的影响力来摆脱伏地魔。然后，你和我将争取到属于自己的权力。你觉得怎么样？未来的魔法部部长马尔福？”  
卢修斯的笑意更深了。  
“我喜欢你的计划——关于我的未来，当然还有，黑魔王（的部分）。”他低声道。  
斯内普附身在他唇上落下一吻，卢修斯没有抗拒。  
过了很久，强撑着的病人再次陷入沉睡，而斯内普的心中却充满了期望——这是那么多年来，他第一次满怀希望——他开始在脑海里，为这场即将永久地改变巫师界的对话做好准备。与此同时，他也不得不开始制定更为冒险的计划。

他再次前往他的魔药储藏室，开始细心地挑选着一罐又一罐的配料：从致命的红白相间的伞菌蒸馏提取的精华；颠茄和毒芹；以及所能见到的每一种致命生物的毒液，最后还要加上他时常在公开场合嘲讽的“傻乎乎的挥动魔杖”。但在那之前，他还有一样东西需要处理——一小撮精挑细选过的发霉的干草药——它们躺在脏兮兮的罐子里，被放置在斯内普最私人的、加以魔咒保护的储藏柜里，就那么躲藏着，尘封着，仿佛永远都没有被开启的一天。  
光是拥有这样东西，就足以将斯内普送进阿兹卡班。像这样典型的黑魔法的毒药，因为极为致命和难以追踪，所以任何人只要拥有这些毒药的必须成分，都会被判终生监禁[2]。  
斯内普以前甚至从来没有尝试炼制过这些草药中的任何一种，但他对自己的魔药技能很有信心。只要有时间和耐心，他就能配置出这副毒药。而他希望这两样东西已经准备充分了，为了他和他的爱人。  
他把平时用的锡制的坩埚放到一边，从取出草药的那个柜子里拿出了一只纯金的坩埚。这是数年前卢修斯送给他的一份非常特殊的礼物，斯内普一直都很珍视它——尽管在这一刻之前他从未使用过。在得到这份礼物之后没几天，卢修斯就告诉了他另一个消息——关于他向纳西莎·布莱克的求婚。  
直到现在看着这件美丽且珍贵的物品，斯内普仍会感到痛苦。但他清楚地知道只有这样纯金打造的容器才足够纯净，才能炼制出他所需要的最危险的东西。  
他深呼吸了口气，开始一丝不苟地测量每一种有毒物质的分量。他的注意力必须保持绝对的集中，他不能有任何的分心，也不能有丝毫颤抖。一切都必须完美无缺，否则就会导致失败和重头来过，而斯内普不确定自己是否还有时间重来。  
魔药远比一个阿瓦达索命要复杂得多，但斯内普知道这是他唯一的希望。伏地魔最害怕的就是肉体的死亡，像那样愚不可及的人，一定会不惜一切魔法手段来抵抗死亡。  
“但宇宙中仍有比死亡更可怕的东西。”斯内普轻声说道，想象着卢修斯点头附议的模样。那个自称为黑魔王的人已经被自负所蒙蔽，没能意识到这一点。但他足够狡猾，他会提防所有针对他的威胁——如果有人想对他下毒的话，他一定会有所警惕。  
“一条狡猾的蛇或许能逃避制裁，但另一条不会，”斯内普嘶声说道。  
致命的魔药终于开始在火焰上沸腾，空气中布满了他从未闻到过的有毒气息。他咳嗽了声，把脸从那股恶臭中转开，（在心底）向宇宙中可能听到的任何神明祈祷，希望他的炼制成品能够对目标——伏地魔的同伴，纳吉尼——产生预期的效果。失去她的伏地魔，将更容易被攻击所伤。  
在和邓布利多关键性的谈话之后，斯内普还需要计划好如何把毒药喂给纳吉尼……但至少他已经成功炼制出了这种毒液，还让它变得和吐真剂一样无色无味，看上去不会比一汪清泉更有毒性。

斯内普把毒药放在一旁冷却，等温度降下来之后，他把毒药装进一个同样清澈透明的瓶子，然后起身去检查卢修斯（的情况）。  
他的爱人睡得正香，肤色苍白，像大理石雕像一样美丽——卢修斯看上去就像天使一样——斯内普附身亲吻他的额头。  
地狱即将降临在假黑魔王的身上，但如果斯内普失败了，那一切就都完了。  
斯内普看着卢修斯的睡颜，听着他熟睡时的喃喃自语——几乎是在叫“西弗勒斯”，他感觉自己前所未有的勇敢。  
他企图推翻伏地魔的统治，不是为了自己，不是为了纯血统的主权，也不是为了莉莉的记忆。  
斯内普或许永远都不会承认，但从这一刻起，他所做的一切都只是为了卢修斯。

**Author's Note:**

> 译注：  
> [1] Voldemort had let his icy air of arrogance slip enough to lash out, it seemed  
> [2]原句太长了，只能这样意译了。


End file.
